Relax and Above All Don't Panic
by StarksthenameSnarkisthegame
Summary: AU. Ncis Tony- Centric story. Tony has issues. No he doe- Okay yes Tony has major issues and those issues get noticeable without his medication. Warnings inside. Rated M because I don't know what I'll write. Review, Favorite, and Follow for more! Set in Seasons 1-2 but Ziva and Palmer are there because I like them. MotherlyGibbs. Warning: Panic Attacks.
1. Chapter 1

No Copy Right Infringement Intended.

A/N AU This is a cute Ncis fic! Warning: ADD and ADHD, Language. Set in season 1-2. Review, Favorite, and Follow! I liked Kate, Ziva, and Palmer so I decided to add them to this AU. These are going to be one shots about the team and Tony's ADHD and ADD if you want me too. I hope it isn't too unrealistic? Oh and Tony's back story is a little different. I don't know anything about ADD and ADHD so I'm sorry if I didn't get it right. I know everyone's symptoms are different but Tony has it severely. I put in the Script song because I love the Script! c:

Chapter 1- The day they found out.

The day had been so long. It started out like it always had. Tony came into work early. Gibbs fed him his pills and then they worked. That's how it always was. Tony has severe ADHD and ADD. He had always been that way though. At Baltimore his partner made sure he took his pills before Tony discovered he was dirty. It was the same in Peoria and Philly. All of Tony's partners knew he was a good cop and that he just needed to focus. All of his partners had helped him though. They'd listen to his ramblings and made sure he stayed on task. Gibbs knew from the minute he first saw Tony that he was different. The only thing he would stay on topic about was his movies. The team never noticed though, If they did notice anything they just marked it off as one of his odd quirks. Kate always made fun of whatever weird thing Tony did and Palmer and McGee were too green to say anything. Ziva didn't comment and just looked at Tony like a puzzle needing to be solved. Abby and Ducky knew though. It seemed like they knew everything.

The team worked all day without any problems. That was until the alarm blared through the busy bullpen. It was late and the bullpen was almost empty. The team had pulled an all nighter trying to solve a Navy officers alleged suicide. Tony was supposed to take his pills in two hours.

The team heard the sirens echo around the building. Tony covered his ears and winced at the harsh sound. Everyone stilled and quieted while the words echoed through the room.

"Active bomb on premises. I repeat this is not a drill, active bomb on premises. Get into your defensive positions immediately. Exit if possible. I repeat exit if you are able. Go to the west lawn and get ready for impact. Count down is one-hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight..." The automated voice cut through the air. Tony grabbed Kate and McGee's arms and led them to the elevator quickly. Gibbs and Ziva followed like Tony knew they would. They went into the elevator and pressed the basement button. They could hear the countdown through the thick elevator doors and were nervous. The elevator doors opened and Gibb's ordered them to stay in the elevator. He called Tony's name and Tony nodded and went to go find Abby. Tony made his way toward the pristine lab and grabbed Bert off the shelf quickly. He placed the hippo into his jacket, Hiding it for Abby. He searched the lab quickly calling Abby's name through the sirens. Gibb's headed toward the morgue and found Ducky and Palmer covering bodies. He smiled at their compassion and frowned at their stupidness. He grabbed Ducky's arm softly.

"Duck we got to go. I know you care about these people but your life is more valuable. Palmer why the hell weren't you dragging him out of here?" Gibbs said glaring at Palmer. Palmer stuttered a couple of broken sounds before Gibb's gave up. Ducky turned towards Gibbs.

"Jethro these are people. It will only take a moment. Besides the current case you have will be based upon whatever forensic evidence I find on Mr. Whitcomb." Ducky said softly, Trying to cover up the naked men and women on his tables. Gibbs frowned and shook his head.

"Duck I don't care. Come on both of you." Gibbs said grabbing Palmers arm roughly. Palmer winced and Gibbs softened his grip a bit.

Gibb's grabbed Ducky and Palmer and headed towards the elevator door. Abby was crying and sitting under a desk when Tony found her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the elevator, Not caring about her feelings at the moment. Once the team were in the elevator they pressed the button for the main floor. McGee and Abby were sitting on the ground in crouched positions, McGee trying to hush her cries. Ziva and Kate were twitching nervously, Waiting for the elevator to arrive on the main floor. Ducky was calm and Palmer was shaking. Ducky was trying to get Palmer to calm down to avoid hyperventilation. Gibb's was worried but wasn't showing it, His stern face determined to get his team to safety. Tony was leaning against the elevator door, smiling. Although it was fake it still helped. It was comforting to have a smile in the room.

That was Tony's job anyway. He diffused any arguments that Gibb's and his probies might be having. He kept everyone happy during the rough cases. He distracted people with his movie quotes and positive attitude. The thing he did best was investigate. When the team got stuck on a problem he would usually be the one to solve it. He would have to stop taking his pills to do so though. He had to let his mind go free and the pill's restricted his full potential. Gibb's would stay with him when this happened though. Tony tended to get panic attacks from his brains speed. He was very smart and when he didn't have anything to calm his thoughts it drove him crazy.

The elevator didn't move. The team realized that after a minute of complete stillness. All the elevators were made of reinforced titanium though just for these situations. They might get a few bruises but that was all. The elevator doors were locked so the team couldn't get out until the bomb was found or set off. The lights were still on and the team sat down on the ground. Abby finally looked around and realized that Tony looked heavier than the previous day.

"Tony? What's in your shirt?" Abby said smiling sadly. Tony had forgotten about Bert and looked down. He smiled while the team looked over confused. Tony unzipped his nice leather jacket and pulled out the animal. It made a farting noise as it came out and Abby giggled. She grabbed the hippo and smiled widely.

"Oh Bert! Thank you so so so so so so much Tony!" Abby squealed while smiling. Tony smiled and nodded. The team sat in silence except for the occasional farting noise. They heard a grumbling and all prepared for the explosion. When the grumbling stopped and began again they realized it was Tony's stomach. Gibb's actually smiled while the rest of the team laughed.

"Jesus Tony. You'd think after all that jumbo bag of skittles this morning you'd be full. I don't know how you eat that stuff." Kate said smiling. Tony groaned and stretched out his legs on top of his boss's lap. Gibb's smacked his feet down softly. Tony shrugged.

"I'm gonna get some shuteye. If I don't I might become a cannibal." Tony said seriously. McGee shook his head in disbelief.

"Tony, the only person who would be able to sleep with an active bomb threat." McGee said while smiling. Tony shrugged tiredly.

"Wouldn't be the first time Mcscaredycat." Tony said with his eyes closed. The team looked to Gibb's who just smiled at his senior field agent. Ducky and Abby nodded knowingly.

"Yeah definitely not the first time." Gibbs said cryptically. Abby and Ducky looked over to the group.

"Yeah Gibb's and Tony seem to be bomb magnets! While it's not actually possible it seems that bombs always seem to find them. On Tony's first year here he had one strapped to his neck in a hostage situation. Gibb's and the bomb squad worked and worked on it while I ran the forensic tests. Tony fell asleep and everything. The bomb actually came off while he was snoring. He can sleep anywhere. Or remember the time whe-" Abby said unhappily. She was interrupted by a loud noise. Tony's snores. The team looked over to find Tony curled into a fetal position. His head was laid on his crumpled leather jacket. His three hundred-dollar Armani shoes were off and laying in the far corner of the elevator. His pants were wrinkled and his hair was uncharacteristically messy, Laying on his forehead making him look ten years younger. His tie was pulled loose and laying on his undershirt sideways. His shoulder holster was holding his arms hostage, He definitely didn't look comfortable. Abby stood and took off her lab coat. She got the shoulder holster untangled from Tony's arms. She smiled and laid the lab coat over her best friend. She kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams Tone." Abby said brushing away the stray hair on Tony's tan forehead. The team watched the scene smiling. Abby stood and sat back down next to McGee and Kate. Gibbs stood and took off his jacket too. The team would've been surprised but they know Tony might as well be Gibb's son. Gibb's laid his jacket over Tony's uncovered legs. Tony shifted and mumbled something incoherent. The team stilled and Tony opened his eyes. He looked over to Gibb's. Gibb's looked down and smiled.

"S'rry boss. I'm jus gonna t'k a nap. Only a co'ple min'ts." Tony said with half lidded eyes. Gibbs chuckled.

"Sleep Dinozzo. That's an order." Gibbs said knowing that his ADD and ADHD was coming out soon. Tony had been up the whole night without any breaks unlike the rest of the team. Gibb's didn't need as much sleep as other people. He's a marine. Gibb's pulled the jackets over Tony again and Tony nodded. Tony closed his eyes while Gibbs sat down. The team heard quiet snores two minutes later. Ziva looked over to Gibb's.

"Do you think they diffused the bomb Gibbs? Or do you think it was just faulty?" Ziva asked thoughtfully. Gibbs looked over to her.

"It didn't go off so those are possibilities. We just need to sit tight. The elevator has a compartment on the far right wall where Dinozzo's sleeping. It has freeze-dried and canned food, Water, A first aid kit, and a fire extinguisher. Since none of our phones work we'll have to wait it out." Gibbs said unhappily. Abby squealed happily.

"So it's like team bonding time! Oh yay! Okay guys I found these really cool exercises online! I knew they would come in handy! There trust exercises but that doesn't mean I don't trust you guys! I mean I trust you guys with my life and I'm sure you trust each other but these were just so fun looking and we never get bonding time and I wanted to play this game where one person is blindfolded and the other per-" Abby said quickly. Tony groaned and opened his eyes. Abby smiled happily.

"Oh Tony! Good your awake! We can start playing now! It's going to be hard to do in an elevator but I thi-" Tony interrupted Abby's rambling. He stood up and put his hand on her mouth gently. She tried to bite it but he moved just in time.

"Ab's? Remember what I said about ranting?" Tony said calmly. Abby nodded and took deep breaths. Tony smiled while the team just watched on. Nobody can stop Abby's ranting's, Sometimes Gibbs can't even stop them. Abby took three more deep breaths and spoke.

"I would like to play a game. Can we do it now?" Abby said while smiling. Tony fist bumped her and they ended up doing this weird handshake they always do. Abby laughed when Tony accidentally stepped on Bert in the middle of their handshake. The team watched on smiling. Once the extremely long handshake was over Tony sat down cross-legged. He rubbed his face tiredly and opened the hidden compartment with ease. The team watched on confused.

"It's not the first time I've been stuck in an elevator. Yes I know this is food to you guys but I would feed this to a dog. Boss I think I need my stuff..." Tony said seriously. Gibbs nodded grimly. The team watched on confused except for Ducky and Abby who shared serious looks. Palmer looked over to Ducky.

" ? What's wrong is Tony injured?" Palmer said hesitantly. Ducky shook his head and stayed silent for the first time since...ever. The team knew it was serious. Tony reached into the compartment and opened a bottle of water. He handed it to Kate who took it confused. He shrugged. He opened six more and handed them out to the team. Gibbs drank some of his water and then stood up. He walked over to Tony and grabbed both of Tony's hands carefully. Gibb's squatted down in front of him and looked into Tony's unfocused eyes. Tony looked around the room and Gibbs called his name. Tony looked up into Gibb's blue eyes. Gibb's smiled happily while most of the team watched on curiously.

"Good Tony. You can do this okay? Deep breaths remember? Don't think about anything else okay? Your fine and we'll be out soon. Shh. Deep breaths." Gibbs said softly. The team was shocked having never heard that tone of voice come out of their boss's mouth. Tony nodded shakingly and began breathing. Gibbs sat down cross-legged, His knees popping loudly causing the team to wince. Tony kept breathing deeply while Abby held a finger to her lips telling the team to stay quiet. The team stayed quiet for ten minutes while Gibb's laid Tony down on the hard cold floor. Tony grabbed Gibb's hand tightly, Desperate for contact. Gibb's didn't pull away either. Tony looked up into his boss's concerned eyes.

"Boss, I can't. It won't stop. Help." Tony said through clenched teeth. Gibb's nodded in understanding and held Tony's hand tighter. Tony closed his eyes and breathed in the cold elevator air. Eventually Tony's hand fell limp in his boss's hand and Gibb's let out a breath of relief. Gibbs just sat down and stared at Tony sadly. The team didn't speak until Ducky stood up.

"The lad didn't get to take his medication this morning did he Jethro?" Ducky said quietly while staring down at Tony's form sadly. Gibb's stood and his leg popped loudly, He shook his head and muttered a soft 'no'. Ducky smiled sadly and re-covered Tony before sitting down. Gibbs sat down next to Ducky, Ready to take any questions.

"If your going to stare all day be my guest. If you have a question ask it quietly or I'll kick your ass." Gibbs said seriously. McGee and Palmer swallowed audibly before Kate raised her hand. Gibbs nodded and she glanced down at Tony.

"Whats wrong with him?" Kate asked sadly, Tears brimming her eyes. She had never seen her partner that...lost. She wiped the tears threatening to come over the edge and looked up at Gibbs for an answer, Her face sat stern. Gibbs nodded and sat in a more comftorable position.

"Tony was diagnosed with ADHD and ADD when he was four. He's been like this since he was born though. He didn't get to take his pills this morning so he couldn't think or pay attention like normally. His mind goes way to fast and he can't pay attention to anything. He has bad days and good days though. The bad days are when you guys think he's not working but on those days he really can't pay attention. When he has bad days I don't take him out on the field. The director knows he has his issues and she's fine with it as long as he doesn't mess up his job. He hasn't messed up because of his pills. He gets panic attacks when his thought go too fast and that's what just happened there." Gibbs said quietly, Staring sadly over at his best friend. Kate nodded thoughtfully, Keeping her tears in. Abby was full-out crying even though she already knew about it. Ducky was hugging her tightly since he was also worried about Tony. McGee looked up at Gibbs.

"Is that why he's always talking about movies and stuff at random times?" McGee asked quietly. Gibb's grinned.

"No that's just Dinozzo. Sometimes his quick thoughts lead to the movies but he just likes film." Gibb's said softly, Smiling over to his senior field agent. McGee nodded and showed a small smile. Ziva raised her hand, Her expression serious. Gibbs nodded and Ziva lowered her hand.

"Does that mean every time we've joked around with him that he couldn't help it?" Ziva asked quietly. Gibbs looked over to the group of ashamed agents. He nodded.

"Yeah you guys have been unprofessional. The only reason I didn't intervene was because Dinozzo didn't want you guys to 'feel bad'. If it were me you were making fun of I would've beat your asses." Gibbs said softly. The chastised agents nodded respectfully and looked over to Tony who was stirring. Tony rubbed his eyes like a child and yawned silently. He whimpered pitifully and sat up. He held his head tightly, Knuckles turning white. Gibbs walked over to him along with Abby. Tony kept his eyes closed when Abby grabbed his hand gently. Gibbs rubbed his back in small circles that made Tony even more tired. The rest of the team was silent and still not wanting to make their team member more agitated. Tony covered his ears and frowned. He still hadn't opened his eyes yet. Tony stood up abruptly and started pacing the small elevator. Ducky pushed the team against the far wall.

"Do not move. I fear our young Anthony is severely distressed." Ducky said while leaning against the wall. The team nodded and did as they were told. Abby and Gibbs made sure Tony didn't hit the walls by making a circle with their arms. Tony groaned and hit his own head with his shaking knuckles hard. Gibbs intervened at that moment and grabbed Tony. He sat down and dragged the struggling Tony down with him. He sat down and put Tony in between his legs. He held Tony's shaking form down while Abby tried to cover Tony's ears with her own hands. Tony didn't open his eyes but he stopped struggling. The team watched on as their normally tough and happy senior field agent shook violently in Gibb's lap unintentionally. Gibbs let go of Tony's hands when he thought he wouldn't hurt himself. Tony covered his ears tightly and began mumbling equations. McGee looked shocked so the team knew that they were accurate numbers. Tony kept whispering numbers and McGee's eyes kept widening. Some of the equations were so complex even McGee and Abby couldn't do them, While Tony was doing them in his head. Gibbs grabbed Tony's around the stomach when he tried to start pacing again. Abby grabbed his leg and squeezed it reassuringly, Letting him know she was here. Gibbs rubbed Tony's back and Abby rubbed his leg. Tony opened his eyes and they were completely unfocused. Tony let go of his ears and began to get out of Gibb's lap. Gibbs let him go hesitantly. Tony stood and walked over to McGee with unfocused eyes. McGee stood completely still and didn't speak when Tony began going through his pockets. Tony found a pencil in McGee's shirt pocket and took it gently. He grabbed it in his hand and began writing on the elevator walls. He wrote equation after equation muttering 'got to get it out' every once in a while. The team watched him work silently, Admiring the correct equations and solving them when they didn't know them right away. Tony finished one wall and moved to where the team were standing. Ducky corralled the team to the other wall quickly. Tony muttered a 'thanks Duck' and continued to write with unfocused eyes. The team moved and moved along the walls and in thirty minutes Tony had filled the elevator with equations. He began to write on the floor and the team moved to wherever he told them. Once Tony had finished every inch of the elevator he set the worn out pencil down. He sat down exhausted and the team sat down next to him. When McGee sat down he grabbed the pencil quickly and put it into McGee's shirt pocket softly. McGee smiled.

"Thanks Tony." McGee said softly. Tony nodded and rubbed his temples aggravated. Gibbs sat down on the left side of Tony and Abby on the right. Kate was next to Abby and Ziva next to Gibbs. McGee, Palmer, and Ducky sat in front of Tony. Abby took Tony's hand and kissed it softly.

"You doing okay Tone?" Abby asked hesitantly. Tony shrugged tiredly and raised his knees to his chest, He buried his face in his knees. He was still shaking so Palmer got up and grabbed the leather jacket and Abby's lab coat. He tapped Tony on the shoulder hesitantly.

"Hey Tony? Can I put this on you?" Palmer asked awkwardly. Tony shrugged shakily and Gibbs nodded. Palmer put the leather jacket around Tony's slumped shoulders and put the lab coat around his legs as best as he could. He sat back down and smiled when Tony muttered 'Thanks gremlin'. Tony looked over to the door and cocked his head confused. Gibbs looked over to Tony.

"What is it Tone?" Gibbs said softly. Tony shrugged and lifted an eye brow.

"We've been in here for two hours, Forty-one minutes, Seven seconds and three milliseconds boss. That's a long time boss. Ya know The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug runs that long? It's a really long movie boss. Really really long. But that's okay cause me and Abby had a movie night last weekend and we watched it. It was good and Abby made popcorn. She puts garlic in her popcorn and it smells weird but it's really good. The movie was good too wasn't it Abby?" Tony rambled on. The team smiled and Abby nodded.

"Yeah it was a really long movie Tony. It was good though and my popcorn does not smell!" Abby said while smiling. Tony smiled and shrugged.

"Garlic smells weird. I guess that's why all the movies about vampires make garlic the thing that vampires run away from. I don't like the smell but I'm not a vampire so it's not logical. It's not right because I don't like lots of things and I don't run away from them. Hmm. Abby remember when you ran away from that butterfly when we went camping. That was funny. Gibbs was laughing at you, I've never seen him laugh so hard but when you fell into the dog poop that was funny too. Remember Abby?" Tony said quickly. Abby smiled and Gibbs chuckled.

"I did not." Abby said softly. Tony shook his head and Gibbs stopped his next rant.

"She was just kidding Tone. She was terrified of that butterfly." Gibbs said making sure Tony understood. Tony nodded and put his head back into his legs. His fingers tapped a rhythmic beat onto his leg and Ducky recognized it.

"Anthony are you tapping Fidelio - Overture in E Op. 72c?" Ducky said smiling. Tony nodded into his legs and Ducky laughed. Tony looked up and smiled shyly. Ducky pointed to his tapping fingers and he looked at them.

"That is one of my favorite songs! I can't believe you can tap that perfectly lad! Did you learn it on the piano?" Ducky asked happily. Ziva, Palmer, McGee, and Kate all looked over to Tony shocked. He plays piano? Tony blushed and nodded. Ducky smiled a face splitting grin. Tony kept his face in his knees while he was tapping away. He finished the song and began a new one. It was the Script's Breakeven. Everyone in the room knew it except Gibbs and Ducky. Abby smiled because It was one of her favorite songs. She started singing when Tony tapped the first verse over again.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in 'Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even."

Tony looked up at Abby and smiled. He tapped the next verse easily, The rhythmic sound thumping through the elevator. Tony sung the next verse with Abby, Surprising everyone but Abby and Gibbs.

"Her best days will be some of my worst She finally met a man that's gonna put her first While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no."

"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces." Tony stopped singing when he heard his stomach growling. He uncurled his long legs and stood abruptly. He walked over the three men in front of him carefully. He bent down next to the compartment and reached in. He pulled out a bag of dried fruit and frowned. He looked over to Kate and held the bag out.

"Hungry?" Tony muttered quietly. Kate smiled.

"Yeah thanks Tony." Kate said happy that he was talking to her. He didn't reply but nodded. He pulled out a bag of Doritos' and grinned. He opened them and smelt in the aroma with his eyes closed. He sat the chips down and reached in again. He pulled out a can of peanuts and threw them behind his back quickly. Gibbs caught them and grinned.

"Thanks Dinozzo." Gibbs said while opening the peanuts. Tony nodded and reached in again. He pulled out a can of peaches and handed them out to Ducky. Ducky smiled and took them happily. Peaches are his favorite fruit.

"Thank you Anthony." Ducky said while pulling the tab on the peaches. Tony nodded and handed him a plastic fork. Ducky took it happily. Tony reached in again and pulled out a pack of raisins. He held them out to Palmer knowing that he liked raisins. Palmer took them and smiled.

"Thanks Tony. How did you know I liked raisins?" Palmer said curiously. Tony shrugged and looked at the ground.

"You ate them during your second case. I remember because you said that they resembled the victims infected toenail." Tony said casually. Palmer nodded surprised and ate his raisins. Tony reached in again and pulled out chocolate chip cookies. He held them out to Abby and McGee knowing they would both eat it. They took it happily and began ripping into the box. Muffled 'Thanks' went through the air along with noisy chewing from Abby. Tony nodded and dug into the compartment again. He pulled out some beef jerky and handed it to Ziva. Ziva grabbed it smiling her first real smile all day.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said while tearing open the packaging. Tony nodded and sat down he ate a couple of chips and drank some water. He was bored and tired and his brain wouldn't shut up. All he wanted to do was sleep but it's difficult when your brain keeps running. He ate a little more and drank some more water, Trying to calm his brain down. He needed his pills now but he wasn't going to freak out. No. He had to calm down so he could sleep and maybe when he woke up he could get his pills right? He put his food up and closed his water. He laid down and closed his eyes. He covered his ears so he could pay attention to one thing only. Sleep. He felt himself drifting off and was relieved. He didn't feel good without his pills. He slowly drifted off with the ending of a math equation in his head.

The team watched as Tony fell asleep. They all realized that he was handing them food to get his mind off of the fact that he didn't have his pills. He laid down and covered his ears and they thought he was going to have another panic attack. He didn't though and his breathing turned into soft snores. Kate stood and covered him in the temporary blankets. She moved his head gently, Knowing that if he slept like that he'd get a stiff neck. He didn't wake during any of it though so she sat back down. They all watched the rise and fall of Tony's chest. They sat and waited for help.

About an hour later no help arrived. Tony began waking up and the team were restless. Tony sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to Gibbs.

"We've been in here for four hours, thirty-two minutes, forty-five seconds and three milliseconds boss. I'm bored and I need my stuff." Gibbs nodded grimly. Tony picked at his hand anxiously, The team watched on worriedly.

"Tone? You okay?" Abby asked worriedly. Anthony shook his head no.

"No. It won't stop...Never stops." Tony said quietly. Abby nodded.

"Remember those breathing exercises Tone?" Abby asked softly. Tony nodded but didn't look up. He kept picking at his nails and his clothes nervously. Gibbs stood up and grabbed Tony's hands. Tony kept his gaze on the ground.

"Tone?" Gibbs said quietly. Tony looked up with unfocused eyes.

"You want to talk about it?" Gibbs asked softly. They did this sometimes. When Tony's pills weren't working right or he was having a bad day they would talk. Tony shrugged and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them he had tears in his eyes. He looked so innocent and lost and the team could've burst into tears right there.

"Won't stop boss...Always working, Never quits..." Tony said choking back tears. Gibbs nodded sadly and pushed some hair out of Tony's forehead. Tony lifted his hands to his ears and covered them tightly. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down but it wasn't working. He was having a bad day and was sleep deprived on top of it. He did the breathing exercises Abby had taught him and they didn't work either. He curled in on himself and rocked back and forth, Trying to keep the panic attack at bay. He felt strong arms around him and realized he was sitting in Gibb's lap bridal style. He would've been embarrassed if he wasn't almost panicking now. Gibbs had one arm around Tony's back and the other under his legs. He rocked him back and forth while Tony bawled his eyes out. Tony still had his hands on his ears and his eyes clenched shut. Abby moved towards Gibb's and Tony cautiously and sat down next to her best friend. She wiped his tears and started singing a random mix up of his favorite songs. He calmed down a bit but he was still feeling unwell. He opened his droopy eyes to look over to Abby.

"M'sorry." Tony said sadly. He knew Abby hated to see him like this. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's not your fault Tone. You can't help it. I just wish I could." Abby said trying to hold back her own emotions. Tony nodded and blinked heavily. He looked up at Gibbs.

"I need my stuff boss. M'sorry." Tony said tiredly. He didn't like to show weakness in front of his boss yet he was one of the only people close enough to talk to. Gibbs smiled sadly down at his senior field agent.

"I know Tone. We'll get it soon I promise. No need to apologize Tony. You heard what Abby said. I didn't get your pills out early enough and we got stuck here. Just sleep. We'll be here when you wake up okay?" Gibbs said softly. Tony nodded clumsily. He let his head fall limp against his boss's strong arms and drifted off into a light sleep. He woke up briefly when he heard commotion but he forced himself back to sleep. He realized he was being lifted onto a stretcher at one point but decided to sleep through, Not wanting to be embarrassed in front of anyone again.

The team was finally rescued. Apparently the bomb was a hoax but the building had to be searched thoroughly before they could reach the other end of the building. The end where the team were trapped in the elevator. They heard the elevator engines start-up and smiled when Tony didn't stir. Tony was still wrapped in Gibbs arms like a clingy octopus. The paramedics were waiting on the other side of the door and Ducky told them to go and leave the stretcher behind. They did as they were told reluctantly. When the shiny metal doors opened they found the stretcher they requested. Gibbs stood and placed Tony on the stretcher easily. Kate and Ziva strapped him in while Palmer covered him up. Gibbs ran to the bullpen to get Tony's pills out of his desk while Ducky and the team rolled him down to the morgue. Gibbs reached the morgue to find the team watching Tony sleep on the stretcher. Ducky wanted him to stay strapped down incase he tried to harm him self again. Gibbs didn't like it but he agreed in the end. Gibbs handed Ducky Tony's collection of pills. Vyvanse and Ritalin for his ADHD. Atavin for his panic attacks and then there's other over the counter sleeping pills too. The team was wide-eyed seeing the amount of pills Tony takes. Gibbs laid them out on an autopsy table and began sorting through the right doses like he does every morning. The team watched as Gibbs skilled hands did this precisely. He grabbed around five pills in the end, All different sizes and colors. He put them in a pile and walked out of the room. He went to the soda machine down the hall to get Tony a soda. Tony isn't allowed soda usually but Tony had a rough day so Gibbs thought he would enjoy it. He walked back into autopsy with the chill . He set it down next to the pills and walked over to Tony. He didn't unstrap him yet but he wanted to. His son wasn't a nutcase that needed to be restrained. He tapped Tony's shoulder softly, Not wanting to frighten his senior field agent. When Tony didn't move and more deep snores filled the air he shook a little firmer. Tony opened his eyes and looked around frantically, Not even noticing Gibbs standing there.

"Tony? Tone? You with me bud?" Gibbs said softly. Tony looked up into Gibbs blue eyes and calmed visibly. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

"S'rry boss. Won't stop. Where are we?" Tony said tiredly. Gibbs smiled.

"We got out of the elevator fifteen minutes ago. I got you a to take your pills with." Gibbs said smiling. Tony's eyes brightened and he tried to move. He realized he was restrained and his face fell. Gibbs glared over to Ducky who just frowned sadly. Abby stomped over and undid the restraints. Tony grabbed his eyes frustrated.

"Boss you got the stuff right? Your wrong also." Tony said cryptically with his eyes closed tightly. He sat up and slung his legs over the stretcher lazily. Gibbs looked over to Tony, Handing him the pills and soda.

"Yeah here ya go bud. What am I wrong about?" Gibbs said carefully. Tony took his handful of pills easily, Lifting his head so the group would go down easily. He drank half the soda and then put it down. He looked over to Gibbs.

"We got out seventeen minutes, thirty seconds, three milliseconds when you said fifteen. Now its been twenty minutes, twelve seconds and two milliseconds. You can count boss so why'd you get it wrong?" Tony said confused. Gibbs smiled while the team checked their watches to see if Tony was right. They thought he had seen their watches in the elevator before but now their on the other side of the room and he can't see their watches. McGee looked up genuinely confused.

"Now how did you do that?" McGee said walking over to Tony. Tony shrugged and took another sip of his .

"Thanks boss." Tony said smiling. Gibbs nodded and pulled over a chair to sit with Tony. Gibbs looked over to Tony.

"You wanna answer McGee's question Tone?" Gibbs said quietly. Tony looked over to Gibbs and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry forgot." Tony said quickly. McGee smiled reassuringly and shook his head.

"It's fine. How did you know how long we've been out of the elevator? You couldn't have seen our watches." McGee said standing next to Tony. Tony swung his legs back and forth thoughtfully. He cocked his head looking like a confused little kid.

"I don't know. I like to count and when I don't take my pills then I count a lot. I guess I just started counting once we got out of the elevator. I do it all the time but with my pills sometimes I can stop." Tony said quickly. Tony yawned and drank more of the . He stood up and walked out of the room. He came back with a five foot long sandwich. It was cold and fresh and they didn't know where he got it from. He held his empty hand out to Gibbs and Gibbs gave him his knife back. The team watched with worry. They knew he wouldn't hurt them but he could hurt himself. He didn't though. He just cut the sandwich into six pieces. He handed one to Gibbs, Abby, Kate, Ducky, Ziva, and took one for himself. The forgotten team members looked hurt. Tony didn't notice but continued eating while the others watched. Tony sat down on the stretcher. Gibbs tapped his shoulder.

"Why didn't you give them any?" Gibbs said slowly. Tony finished chewing his food and sat the remaining sandwich down.

"McGee is severely allergic to tomatoes. This sandwich has twelve pieces of tomato and unless he wants to go into anaphylactic shock I doubt he wants any. Palmer is severely allergic to ranch and his throat will close up if he gets a drop of it. I don't want them to die so I didn't give them any of my Sandwich. I got it out of Abby's refrigerator. I think I have another one that they could split. Here." Tony said while holding out the knife to McGee. McGee and Palmer looked at each other surprised. Sure it was in their files but they didn't think Tony read them. Gibbs noticed the teams confused faces. Tony put down the knife and picked up the sandwich. Tony chewed oblivious to the current conversation.

"What do you think part of Tony's job is? He knows you guys from the inside out and he tells me anything I need to know about you all. Go get your sandwich so the rest of the team will eat without feeling guilty. Tony probably forgot about it." Gibbs said seriously. Tony chewed the rest of his sandwich, Not paying attention to the conversation going on. McGee nodded and went to go get him and Palmers sandwich. He came back with a specialty sub marked 'tomato and ranch free'. McGee smiled over to Tony who didn't notice. Palmer read the sandwich and smiled.

"Thanks Tony. When did you get these?" Palmer said happily. A lot of premade sandwiches have ranch on them and Palmer was too busy to wait at a Subway. Tony shrugged and pointed to the sandwich.

"My seventy-five year old neighbor Esmerelda owns a sandwich shop. I told her what I needed and she made them. I got them this morning. She's really nice Gibbs." Tony said while finishing off the sandwich. Gibbs nodded.

"I'm sure she is. That was nice of you Tone." Gibbs said while smiling. Tony shrugged and stood up. He looked over to Gibbs.

"I feel shaky Gibbs. I need to run. Get the shakes out?" Tony said uncomfortably. Gibbs nodded and stood.

"McGee get the van ready. All of you get some different clothes on. We're going to the park." Gibbs said seriously. The team nodded confused. They all got their gym clothes on and McGee gassed the van. Kate and Ziva wore white tank tops with sweatpants. Gibbs wore an NCIS sweatshirt and some basketball shorts. Tony wore a white wife beater and some basketball shorts. McGee had on a plain white t-shirt with very small shorts showing his awkward legs. Tony would've laughed if he had noticed. Ducky wore some slacks and a t-shirt. Palmer had on a wife beater and some basketball shorts like Tony. Abby had on some short black shorts and a black tank top. She had on knee high socks littered with orange polka dots and her giant boots. Gibbs packed lunches and Tony's medicine since he was the first one ready. The team packed chairs and blankets and Tony brought a football. The team packed into the van. Kate driving with Ducky in the passenger side. Gibbs, Tony, and Abby sat in the next row. Ziva, McGee, and Palmer sat in the very back. Tony's pills hadn't kicked in completely so he was still hyper and distracted. He didn't like riding in the car when he was like this because there's so many things to look at and his mind goes wild. He buckled in and laid his head down on Abby's shoulder. He wasn't going to be able to sleep because of his pills. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. He felt someone tap him and looked up. It was Gibb's. He uncovered his ears.

"You doing okay? You think you need a bigger dose?" Gibbs said reaching in a bag full of Tony's pills. Tony shook his head and frowned. Gibbs dropped the bag and nodded. Tony covered his ears and closed his eyes trying to block out everything. He was tired of his mind racing. He laid back against the seat and felt someone run their fingers through his hair. It was Ziva. He could tell it was her strong thin fingers and sharp nails. It felt nice and he relaxed through the way to the park. He didn't like Ziva in a romantic way but she was like his adopted sister. Kate and Tony were partners in the field so they were close too. But Tony respected them both. They weren't women in his eyes they were cops. They were tough and sometimes tougher than him. Now McGee that's a whole other story. Calling McGee a girl would be a compliment. Tony smiled and then felt the car stop. He opened his eyes and realized they were at Montrose Park. He grinned because him and Gibbs always come here. Those days when his pills wouldn't work and he couldn't sleep they would come out here and run for hours. Tony sat up and unbuckled his seatbelt. The car was filled with the clicking of their seat belts and they jumped out of the car. Gibbs carried the cooler over to a shaded area and set it down. Ducky brought over the blanket and McGee carried over the lawn chairs. Tony waited for the team to get ready before running. He walked around impatiently. The team were finally ready and Tony took off. It felt nice to run. You didn't have to think to run. You could just do it. He ran and ran and stopped when he realized the team were two miles away walking. He began to walk towards his team feeling more like the old Dinozzo.

The team watched Tony run off and looked over to Gibbs worried. Gibbs wasn't paying attention because he was smiling off at Tony's direction. Abby pulled out her cellphone and handed it to Gibbs.

"He's already two miles away? Huh new record. Nice Dinozzo." Gibbs said smiling down at the modified phone. Abby nodded and Ducky chuckled.

"We should make the lad pull us in a carriage if he has that much energy." Ducky said while chuckling. The team walked toward the direction Tony went and ten minutes later they saw him walking towards them. He walked over and stopped abruptly. The team froze at the horrified expression on his face. He stood there still and the team realized he was staring at McGee. McGee looked down and chuckled nervously when he realized Tony was staring at his short shorts. Tony walked over to the bushes and dry heaved.

"God McChickenlegs I wish I didn't take those pills. Shouldn't of. Boss warn me next time." Tony said in between dry heaves. The team smiled. Tony was back and he was going to be okay. Gibbs walked over to Tony and head slapped him. Tony winced even though it was a soft hit.

"Glad your back Dinozzo."

A/N I hope you liked? It was my first NCIS fanfiction so I hope I captured the characters? Review, Favorite, and Follow! I had no Beta on this so any mistakes are mine! If you want me to make this a series of one shots where Tony's ADD or ADHD pops up then tell me! Hope you enjoyed. c:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is my second chapter of this story! Many have requested this so I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the great PM's and Reviews! All of the favorites and follows are awesome too! Warning: Severe ADHD and ADD episodes, Babbling (Which will cause a lot of run on sentences in the dialogue so beware!), language, and a case involving a bank robbing/ hostage situation. Oh and SRU stands for strategic response unit. Oh and I tried to add more of a case into this one. I've never wrote anything like this so please give feedback. c:

A month away from the last chapter.

Gibbs did not need this shit right now. No he didn't need this shit anytime anywhere. The team was called in on a hostage situation because one of the hostages is a navy captain. The team didn't have any cases so Jenny thought it would be good for team Gibbs to help out the SRU. They were just about to go home too. The team stood in the bullpen in disbelief at the news Gibbs had just come down with.

"So we don't get to go home?" Abby said while holding Tony's arm. Abby and Tony were going to go bar hopping all night and then watch movies until their hangovers were worn off. Gibbs looked into Abby's disappointed eyes and sighed. The team really deserved this day off. They had worked for three weeks straight on a navy commanders kidnapping. It ended up to be a kidnapping ring and they saved over twenty men, women, and children that were going to be sold as sex slaves into Mexico. Gibbs was proud but unfortunately more people needed their help.

"Abby, I'm sorry but you and Tony will have to go on another day. We have a hostage situation down at Burmaham bank. Three men, Ak-47's, and twelve hostages. Four of the hostages are the Wankerman family. Their father is captain of the navy vessel Serenity. He's supposed to be deployed next week. The family were on their way to a carnival according to their neighbor and must've stopped to get money. The SRU team is already there so it's going to be a joint rescue mission. The bank robbers have made no demands and they separated the Burmaham family from the rest of the hostages. This is a delicate situation and these men are smart so no messing around. We have to figure out what they want. They've sent the SRU an email with a coded message that tells us what they want but no one has been able to decrypt it. Abby, You are coming with but you will stay in a tech van. You do not step out without an agent. McGee gas the truck. Everybody get their vest on. Tony come with me." Gibbs said pointing to the elevator. Tony grabbed his Kevlar vest from behind his desk and followed Gibbs. The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button like Tony had expected.

"These SRU guys are smart and they haven't been able to decrypt the code. The men have sent this email with half of it being an imaginary language and the other half being numbers. I'm sorry to ask this but I might need your help. Ya know what I mean right Tone?" Gibbs said gently, Not wanting to send Tony into a panic attack. Tony nodded, Understanding what Gibbs meant. Tony needed his ADD and ADHD pills in an hour and a half or else he would go hay wire. Gibbs was asking if Tony would skip his ADHD and ADHD pills so his brain would be sharper. If Tony took his Ativan then he wouldn't have any panic attacks and his brain would be faster. They've done this before but never in front of the team. He was nervous but he looked up to Gibbs.

"I'll do it, But lets see if Abby can't get it first?" Tony said softly. Gibbs smiled and grabbed the nape of Tony's neck.

"That's my boy." Gibbs said smiling. Tony smiled and looked over at Gibbs.

"But if I have to do it can it just be the team? I mean the SRU is a whole other agency and if they think I'm unfit for duty the-" Tony said freaking out. Gibbs hushed his panicking breaths. Gibbs breathed in a deep breath and Tony copied. Gibbs prevented Tony from hyperventilating and smiled proudly.

"You'll be fine. I'll make sure we get our own van and no one will see. You'll do great. Come on let's go get the others." Gibbs said softly. Tony nodded and smiled a little unsure of himself. Gibbs pressed the emergency button and touched the button for the bullpen. The elevator flew up and Gibbs gave Tony one more reassuring smile before the elevator doors opened. The team stood there expectantly, Backpacks in hand. Tony held the door open as his team and Abby came through the doors. The team squeezed into the elevator like they do on every case and pressed the down button.

The team waited for the elevator to arrive. They knew Gibbs and Tony were talking and they were curious. Ever since they got stuck in that elevator they noticed that Gibbs and Tony were closer than they thought. They didn't have a problem with Tony's ADHD and his ADD as long as it didn't get anyone hurt in the field. When he had bad days they could tell, Instead of making fun of him like usual they tried to help. Abby didn't play her music loud when Tony came down. Ziva didn't sneak up behind him and Kate didn't bother him about his eating habits. McGee let Tony shoot balls into his trashcan knowing that it helped when his hands were moving. Gibbs didn't headslap Tony when he babbled on about a movie because he knew that his boy was having a bad day. Ducky and Palmer brought Tony his favorite pizza when they went on their lunch break. Even Jenny tried to keep her voice down when she noticed him having a bad day. But after the bad days the team were as ruthless as usual. Kate yelled at him for his bad habits and Ziva loved to sneak up on him. Abby played her music so loud you would've thought she'd be hard of hearing by now. Ducky and Palmer didn't buy Tony his salty pizza knowing what it does to his blood pressure. Gibbs gave Tony his daily headslap when he got off topic or talked about women in inappropriate ways. Jenny screamed as loud as she wanted because damn, She was the director and she was their boss.

The elevator arrived in the parking garage and they all stepped out. They packed into the NCIS issued SUV and threw their backpacks in the back. Gibbs and Tony sat in the front while Abby, Ziva, and Kate sat in the next row. McGee stretched out in the very back row, Happy he got this much room. Tony turned on his rock and roll music and the team smiled when he started air drumming. They were all mad and stressed out but Tony always knew how to make everything better. He was air drumming Kiss's Heavens on Fire when Abby started playing the air guitar. The team laughed at the two. They were some of the youngest adults they've ever met. Tony turned the radio off when they reached the bank. His face that was bright and happy a minute ago was now dark and disgusted. The team pulled up in the SUV and watched the commotion. There was over three-hundred civilians watching it like a football game. It was sick and the team definitely saw the disgust on Tony's face. They got out of the car and walked under the yellow crime scene tape. The SRU team's commander walked up to them, Happiness clouding his features at seeing another team willing to help. The commander walked up to Gibbs who was standing protectively in front of his team. He held out his hand and Gibbs shook it firmly. The SRU commander smiled, Trying to be non threatening. Gibbs didn't acknowledge the smile and got down to business.

"I'm special agent Gibbs. NCIS. We were called in because of Captain Wankerman and his family. This is special agent Dinozzo, David, Todd, and McGee. Abby is our tech specialist today along with McGee. We're going to need a van that our team and only our team will have access to." Gibbs said seriously. The commander nodded and took mental notes.

"I'm commander Urban of the SRU. It's nice to meet you. We have a van set aside on the northeast side of the bank. I'm sure you've been debriefed so I'll go back to my team now. We'll send you a copy of the message and connect through the coms. I'm sure your techies will be able to help you with that. It was nice to meet you all. Good luck." Commander Urban said before heading off in a different direction. Gibbs nodded and led his team to their assigned van. He had brought Tony's pills in his pockets just incase Abby could crack the code in the next thirty minutes. Gibbs had his faith in her but he'd seen the code. He didn't have a clue and Abby usually needed time to work her magic.

Gibbs slid the van door open and the team jumped in, Tony and Gibbs followed. They all squeezed into the van. It was just a nondescript black SUV on the outside but on the inside it was high-tech. On one side there was a row of computers, Three Toshiba's to be exact. On the opposite side of the computers were metal benches with large cushions on top. The back-end of the van was a bullet proof door that was locked to the extremes. The front of the van was connected to the steering column and all the windows were made of tinted bullet proof glass. He decided he and his team would be safe here and got to work. They grabbed their seats and McGee and Abby powered up the computers. While they were working Gibbs decided to tell the team about Tony. He took a sip of his almost empty coffee and snapped his fingers. The whole team turned towards him and he smiled internally. He looked at them seriously.

"Okay I have a...plan incase Abby and McGee can't decode the message. We have to get those hostages out ASAP. There are four children in there under the age of ten. There is three elderly people and one of them has a heart condition. I may have someone who can decode the message in under an hour." Gibbs said slowly. Abby looked over at him.

"You are questioning my abilities Gibbs! I don't need some quack who thinks he knows this code. He's probably a whack job from another agency. Wait what if he's part of the plan and he tries to kil-" Gibbs interrupted Abby. Gibbs sighed loudly and gripped his coffee cup tighter. He could tell that Tony was getting nervous and didn't need Abby making it more stressful, Before he could stop himself his mouth opened.

"It's Dinozzo." Gibbs said gruffly. The team shut up and their mouths clicked audibly. Tony looked down at the ground instead of looking at the disbelief on their faces.

"I mean I get that Tony's smart but that was when he was off his pills and those were just equations. Do you really think _he_ can figure this out?" McGee said harshly. Gibbs saw red when he looked over to Tony and saw the hurt in his eyes. Abby must've seen it to because she slapped McGee across the cheek.

"That was mean Timmy! Get off the chair and let Tony sit! He may tease you but he never says your dumb or not smart enough. Some of those equations in the elevator haven't even been solved yet. I know you took pictures with your phone and you're trying to figure them out but you haven't. You know why Tim? Because you're not smart enough. Now go. I don't want to see your face anymore." Abby said loudly. McGee stuttered a few sounds but got off the chair. Tony stood and ran out of the van before anyone could stop him. Gibbs looked over to McGee and growled.

"Tony didn't take his pills so he could be wandering off anywhere right now. If he gets a scratch, Your dead." Gibbs said staring at McGee. Gibbs hopped out of the van and ran in the direction of Tony. The rest of the agents followed worriedly. McGee sat in place, Staring into nothingness while Abby looked at him with hatred. Abby stood and looked him in the eye.

"You hurt him again and I will end you." Abby said quietly. McGee nodded knowing that she knew how to hide a body without any forensic evidence left behind. Abby hopped out of the van and followed the team. Her boots thumped heavily on the concrete. She spotted her silver fox and ran towards him. He turned to her and she could she the anger in his eyes.

"You know what happens when he doesn't take his pills right?" Gibbs growled out. He wasn't mad at Tony or Abby but he wanted to rip McGee to shreds. Tony gets distracted and if he were to see a sign for a McDonald's that was thirty miles away he would walk there. He wasn't a trained agent when he was off his pills, He was more like that lovable kid who wanders around the mall. Gibbs growled at the empty area and moved on. He spotted a bunch of trees and decided to look there. The rest of the team was searching around the crime scene so Abby and Gibbs made their way through the dense bush. They heard a small crack and turned. They walked a little more and found Tony. He wasn't crying like Gibbs thought he would be. There was dried tear marks running down his cheek and he had wiped them roughly judging by the red marks streaked across his cheek. Gibbs looked over to Abby and smiled sadly. Tony's hair was disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled. His previous Armani suit now dirty and littered with tiny water droplets, Most likely tears. He was sitting on a large tree stump cross-legged. His shoes were laying in the grass and his black socks had holes in them. He was staring at something in his palm, He must've found it funny because he was giggling at it. Tony had caught a frog about the size of a quarter. He had placed the frog into his palm and was petting it with one gentle finger. He was smiling brightly, Amazed at the tiny frog. His eyes showed such child like innocence when he was off his pills. He was amazed by everything when he was like this.

Gibbs and Abby walked toward the tree stump Tony was sitting on slowly. Gibbs and Abby squatted down in front of him and smiled at the tiny frog. Gibbs called Tony's name and he didn't answer.

"Tone?" Gibbs asked a second time. Tony's head shot up and he smiled.

"Boss! I found a frog! I named him Kermit and I know that's kinda stereotyping the frogs but he looks like a Kermit. Oh hey Abby. You wanna pet Kermit? I think he's a guy but I'm not sure. Maybe you could check? Your smart. McGee's smart too but he doesn't think I am. I don't care though, He can still be my friend. Kermit's my friend. Maybe I could keep him? Boss I could take him home right? I could get a fish tank and fill it up with grass and sticks and stuff. Frogs eat crickets right? Because I have a place down the street from my house and its called Lou Anns bait and tackle! They should have crickets because crickets are bait. I've never been fishing so I don't know. You've been fishing right boss? I'm pretty sure you ha-" Abby interrupted Tony. She placed her hand over his mouth softly and he frowned down at it. Abby smiled, Glad that her tactic worked.

"McGee is wrong. You're as smart as me, Maybe even smarter...Sometimes, Only sometimes. I'll take you fishing Tone." Abby said smiling. Tony didn't pay attention though, His gaze set on Kermit. Gibbs smiled sadly and sighed. He stood up and his knee popped with a loud crack. Abby cringed and Tony looked up abruptly.

"Boss? Are you alright? I could run to the store and get you a heating pad. But heating pads get hot and I don't want you to burn yourself. I can find something else. You would have to watch Kermit though because he'll run away, Well he'll jump away. You get it right boss? Or I could get you an ice pack? Or maybe that hot and cold arthritis gel? I could run to Walgreens? I got your six boss. What do you need?" Tony said quickly, Staring up at his boss expectantly. Gibbs just smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks Tone. I'll be fine. You can keep Kermit. After the case me, you, and Abby will go to Petco and buy a tank. But we have to get our work done first. Come on." Gibbs said pointing towards the edge of the tree line. Abby jumped up happily.

"Yay! Petco! Tony me and you are going to have a blast! Come on let's get this case over with so we can go look at the animals!" Abby said smiling. Tony looked to Kermit for approval. He smiled and patted the little head with a gentle index finger. He stood up and stared at his frog. Abby started patting the dirt off of his expensive suit with an open hand. She wiped the dusty dirt off as best as she could and smiled in approval. Gibbs smiled thankfully over to Abby while Tony stayed oblivious. Abby grabbed Tony's free hand and Tony closed his occupied hand around Kermit softly. Abby pulled Tony toward the clearing while Gibbs took out his phone. He called Kate.

"Did you find him? Is he hurt?" Kate said quickly. Gibbs smiled at her worry.

"No he's gonna be alright. I don't know about his suit though." Gibbs said smirking. He didn't know where or how Tony got those expensive Italian suits but he knew that an agent shouldn't wear them on the field. He knew that Tony liked to dress in brand names and expensive clothing but he always wondered how Tony paid for it all. He shrugged off the thought and turned his attention back to the phone.

"Get the team and meet us back at the van. You make sure McGee knows that me and him are going to have a conversation later. You tell McGee that if he says or does another thing there will be consequences." Gibbs said and then promptly hung up. Kate closed her phone, Not expecting a goodbye. She dialed McGee's number with an evil grin on her face.

"McGee deserves it." Kate muttered before she heard McGee's terrified voice on the other line. She smiled and delivered the news.

Tony, Abby, and Gibbs didn't raise too much attention to themselves as they walked to the van. Gibbs slid the door open and let his charges enter. He slipped in and locked the door firmly, Not wanting Tony to slip out again. He contemplated reprimanding Tony. The truth was he had tried the first hundred times he'd walked off. But Tony had selective hearing and it was more pronounced without his pills. Gibbs decided to let it slide, Remembering that McGee was the one to instigate it. He took a seat and watched as Abby guided Tony to one of the wheely chairs in front of the computers. He watched as Abby grabbed a red plastic cup and went outside. Abby came back with a cup full of grass and Gibbs smiled. Tony lifted Kermit into the cup gently. Abby grabbed a plastic lid and tapped it on the cup. Abby cut small holes in the cup and Tony made sure that Kermit had enough air. Once Kermit was secured in his temporary home Abby pulled up the code. Kate walked up to the van and knocked when she realized it was locked. Gibbs jumped up and unlocked it. Kate stepped in softly, Smiling over at Abby and Tony. Abby smiled and waved back but Tony continued staring at the code. Kate sat down on the right side of Gibbs, The cold metal bench hurting her tailbone. Ziva stepped in next and smiled. She looked over to Gibbs and pointed behind her, Nobody noticed the hand because she wasn't obvious about it. She then moved her hand up to her throat and made a horizontal line. Gibbs nodded knowingly. He wasn't going to kill McGee like Ziva had jokingly suggested but he wasn't going to let this go. Ziva sat down on the left side of Gibbs and looked over to Tony and Abby. McGee stepped in hesitantly. He stood at the doorway awkwardly while Gibbs glared. McGee didn't move a muscle and the rest of the team stared. Everyone except for Tony who was staring at the code oblivious to the awkwardness. Gibbs pointed to the other end of the van where McGee would be as far away from Tony as possible. McGee nodded and sat down on the hard ground with a thud. Tony turned his head when he heard the noise and the team froze. He frowned down at McGee who was sitting on the uncomfortable floor. He stood and grabbed his wheely chair. Tony rolled the chair towards McGee and turned back to the code. The team stared at McGee expectantly. McGee slowly grabbed the chair with one hand and looked down guiltily. He looked back up at Tony.

"Tony...I'm sorry. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have said those things. I was just upset because I was supposed to go hiking with Sarah. It's not your fault we have a case and I guess I blamed the first person I s-" Tony interrupts McGee's apology.

"YES!" Tony said triumphantly. The team all looked over to the computer where Tony had typed. In place of the seemingly random code was words that actually made sense. The message was a DNA test that showed something...intresting. Apparently one of the gunmen were the biological parents of one of the Wankerman children. had an affair with one of the gunman and some of his buddies wanted to help expose her because she wouldn't let her children take a DNA test. Abby squealed amazed. She sent it to the SRU commander before freaking out.

"I knew you could do it Tone! Haha! We get to go out tonight! WHOOT WHOOT WHOOT!" Abby said while giggling. Tony smiled and Abby jumped on top of him. She hugged him like a flexible spider monkey on coffee. He hugged right back though. Her legs wrapped around his muscular thighs and her hands around his strong neck. She squealed some very high-pitched noises and the team covered their ears. Tony didn't though, He was already immune and he enjoyed Abby's excitement. They were the glue to this misfit band of heroes and sometimes they needed a break. Abby let go and Tony smiled. He walked up to Gibbs and searched his pockets like he had done to McGee in the elevator. Gibbs stood and watched Tony's observant eyes search his body. Tony felt his pills and grabbed both bottles. He opened them and put the correct dose in his hand while the team watched. He threw them to the back of his throat and swallowed them dry. He put the pill bottles back into their respective pockets and grabbed his frog. He smiled down at the frog and grabbed his bag. McGee looked over to Tony with a frown. Tony knew he was sorry and the fact was he didn't need any apologies. He's a big boy and he's been picked on his entire life. It wouldn't be the first time so he gave McGee a small smile. He turned to his boss.

"Can we go now boss? I'm gonna have Abby drive because my pills aren't working yet. Thanks for the code though. It was fun. It was actually sorta difficult this time so that was new...Why couldn't you guys do it though? The pattern was obvious. I mean the language was half Hebrew and half Nahuatl. Nahuatl is rare though so I understand. Every other letter in the english alphabet coordinated with those two languages. The english 'A' was a Latin 'A' and the english 'B' was a 'B' in Nahuatl. The numbers were way easier though. If you guys went through the gunmen and victims history's all the dates were there. The numbers were fun to figure out though. Oh well I guess I'm gonna go now right? Don't be too hard on McGee. I don't know if he meant it but I don't feel like cleaning his pee and blood out of the van. He looks like a nervous pee-er right? Hmm I don't know... Maybe he vomits when he gets nervous?" Tony said seriously. McGee swallowed audibly and Gibbs smiled internally. The team was impressed by Tony's expansive knowledge. The team didn't make a big deal about it though. They didn't want Tony to think they were surprised that he was smart. They were definitely proud though.

"Yeah you can all go. Me and McGee are going to have a chat and then he'll be free. Have fun and Abs?" Gibbs said watching Abby put on her black jacket happily. Abby turned towards him and grinned.

"Make sure you watch him for the next haf hour. I mean it Ab's." Gibbs said seriously. Abby nodded, The grin wiped off of her face. She straightened her back and her posture became rigid. She raised her right arm and gave Gibbs a perfect salute.

"Yes sir." Abby said loudly. Gibbs smiled and nodded. Tony was watching Kermit with pure fascination so he didn't pout about having Abby as his babysitter. Abby grabbed the plastic cup out of Tony's hand and smiled. Tony looked at Abby and shook his head.

"I zoned out again? Sorry..." Tony said glumly. Abby grinned and grabbed Tony's hands. She kissed the top of his left hand and then the top of his right hand. She bowed with each kiss and Tony smiled. She released his hands and he let them hang by his sides.

"Sir Tony? We should be leaving. We must get drunk and celebrate till dawn. Now come. We shall leave Kermit with Sir Gibbs. He shall be safe in Sir Gibbs care, Correct?" Abby questioned in an over exaggerated accent. Gibbs smiled and took the cup off of the computer desk. He held it in his free hand and sipped his coffee with the other.

"I'll watch the frog Ab's. Go. Have fun Madame Abigail and Sir Anthony." Gibbs said smiling and mimicking the same accent as Abby. Abby laughed loudly and jumped onto Gibbs.

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby said genuinely. Gibbs nodded and Abby let go. Abby grabbed Tony's hands quickly and pulled him out of the van with force. He yelped in an unmanly pitched and covered it with a cough. The team laughed as they watched Abby drag Tony down the sidewalk. Gibbs smiled and shook his head. He cleared his throat and the remaining team turned their attention towards him. Kate grabbed her pale khaki colored blazer and nodded. She stepped out of the van and told Gibbs goodbye. Ziva grabbed her dark green trench coat and nodded. She hopped out of the van and gave McGee a sympathetic smile. His mouth twitched nervously and Gibbs shut the van door. He sat down on the hard bench and McGee stood there awkwardly. Gibbs pointed to the wheely chair Tony had pushed toward McGee earlier. McGee grabbed it clumsily and sat down. Gibbs laughed internally. _This kid thinks I'm going to kill him._ Gibbs let his humored mind turn serious. Nobody should treat Tony, _His son, _Like that. He set the frog down and clenched his coffee cup tighter. He stared at McGee with cold blue eyes and McGee shifted under the gaze.

"Why?" Gibbs asked with a frown. He was hurt that McGee would say something like that to Tony. Especially when he was off the pills and more emotional. Without the pills Tony didn't put up a wall. The real Dinozzo came out and Gibbs like both of them. McGee coughed softly and looked down. He was visibly shaking by this point so Gibbs decided to go a little harder.

"I expect you to treat YOUR senior field agent with complete respect. Especially when he's vulnerable. You need to apologize when he's stable and actually paying attention. You pull anything like that again and you will regret it. Your on desk duty for the next week. Now go. Have your day off, You all deserve it." Gibbs said with a straight face. McGee nodded and practically ran out of the van. Gibbs smirked, Glad that his old age wasn't dampening his affect on people.

"Probies..." Gibbs scoffed and grabbed Kermit. He smiled and jumped out of the van. He locked it up and hung the keys on the antenna. He walked to the sidewalk and a woman with red hair pulled up. He hopped into the sleek car. He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. She drove off smiling over at her current boyfriend. They drove down the long interstate, Going no where in particular. He placed Kermit into the cup holder softly and shrugged at his girlfriends curiosity. He smiled as the cool air breeze past his grey hair. He watched the sun go down and his house come into view. He walked into his house with his current lady friend and led her down to the basement. He showed her how to grind the wood and smooth it to perfection. When she fell asleep her carried her up to his couch. He heard the front door open a couple of hours later. He walked up from the basement and smirked at his drunken kids. Abby and Tony were standing there completely hammered. He watched as the taxi drove off before leading them to their rooms. Abby passed out halfway to the room and Tony picked her up clumsily. Gibbs smiled proudly as Tony put Abby to sleep. Hell, Even drunk Tony was protective. Tony tucked Abby in and kissed her forehead. He stepped out of the room silently and stood in front of Gibbs. He grinned lazily and pointed towards the guest room he slept in.

"I'm gonna go to sleep boss. G'night." Tony said before stumbling to his room. Gibbs nodded, Still smirking.

"Night Tone." Gibbs said before heading to his room.

Tony opened his door sloppily and belly-flopped onto the bed. He stripped off until he was in his boxers and a white wife beater. He looked over to his alarm clock and noticed a small tank. He switched on his bedside lamp and smiled brightly. Kermit was in an old tank Gibbs had in the basement. Tony laughed softly and laid his head back down. His eyes stayed on the tiny frog and he shook his head.

"Gibbs." Tony said fondly. He closed his eyes happily and felt the welcome feeling of sleep over come his tired body. He sighed and pulled the covers up. Soft snores filled the room.

A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! More to come! Review, Favorite, and Follow! All spelling mistakes are mine and there might be a few in this one. My keyboard is janky. c:


End file.
